


Innocent When You Dream

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: "And it's memories that I'm stealingBut you're innocent when you dream"Tom Waits





	Innocent When You Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2007 for the hd100 Song titles challenge and the 100quills 'Miscommunication' prompt. Inspired by Tom Waits's 'Innocent When You Dream'.

The stench of blood and rotting things is gone, and the screaming, too. A log crackles in the fire. The room's warm, dry, and Draco feels clean  
again.

Someone's rubbing his feet. God, it feels good. No-one's touched him this way in a long time.

'You've had enough, I think,' a voice says.

Potter's at the other end of the bed, kneading back into Draco something that can't be named right now.

The light changes, and even with his eyes still closed, Draco flinches at the sudden sharpness.

'Enough!' The hands, rougher now, calloused, shake him awake. 'The Dark Lord's waiting.'


End file.
